


A Helping Mouth

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you know what I mean,” Punk answers. “Scrub down your back, take it further if you feel like it after?” </p><p>John stays quiet for a moment before he questions. “Did I give off a vibe or something?” He's pretty sure he'd managed to <i>not</i> get hard while he fought Punk, but only by sheer force of will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 13th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. This follows after John Cena vs CM Punk match on 25 Feb 2013.

“Before anything else, I’m gonna grab a shower,” Cena warns the first person who tries to grab him and get him to do whatever it is they want after he's beaten CM Punk.

 

When he gets to the showers there’s water already running but he doesn’t bother checking who it is. He’s ecstatic he’s going to face Rock, but shit, he’s exhausted. He just needs some time to himself under the shower head.

 

He shoves his clothes into his locker, pleased to notice that this locker room is otherwise empty, grabs a towel which he wraps around his hips and heads down the corridor to the showers.

 

Whoever is there has taken the shower stall furthest to the left, as he can see the water draining from under it, so he goes the other way, right to the end. The towel is placed on the peg outside of his stall, the door is closed and the water tap is turned on, temperature high.

 

And gosh, he totally moans when the steaming water hits his shoulders and back. He stays there for a while, relaxing, before he dips his head under the water and runs his hands down his body. He takes his time washing his body, kneading the muscles and cleaning off the sweat. And _fuck yes_ , this is exactly what he needed.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been under the shower head when he hears, “Cena,” but he knows it’s probably time to get a move on with finishing his shower. “It’s your towel, so, uh, I knew it was you. I just wanted to say nice fight. It was a really good match.”

 

“Yes,” Cena agrees, recognizing the voice.

 

“So...” Punk begins. “I wouldn't normally ask but, would you like a hand?”

 

John is quiet for a while before he asks, “What do you mean?”

 

“I think you know what I mean,” Punk answers. “Scrub down your back, take it further if you feel like it after?”

 

John stays quiet for a moment before he questions. “Did I give off a vibe or something?” He's pretty sure he'd managed to _not_ get hard while he fought Punk, but only by sheer force of will.

 

“Nope,” Punk answers, popping his tongue on the p.

 

“So?” John asks, dragging on the 'o'.

 

Punk doesn't take the bait, instead says, “Going to unlock the door so I can come in or should I go and get dressed?”

 

“Why are you so sure?”

 

“I genuinely just feel we had a good fight. Good fights are few and far in between and I like to relax after.”

 

“Hmm,” Cena hums loud enough over the running water. Punk waits for him to see if he'll give a definite answer and then smiles when John says, “Wanna go lock the door?”

 

Punk walks out of the shower area, and crosses the empty locker room to lock the door. When he walks back to the shower area he puts his towel on the peg by John's towel and slowly walks towards the stall John is in.

 

“It's open,” Cena informs.

 

And Punk pushes the door open until he's inside and closes it behind him so that the cold doesn't get inside.

 

When he looks at John the man is facing away from him and Punk can see the rivulets of water running down his neck to his back, to his ass and his legs.

 

Punk steps forward so that they're closer and he can reach a hand around. He first makes contact at John's left pectoral and then lets the hand run down slowly through the wet skin.

 

“Thought you were gonna scrub my back,” John teases.

 

Punk takes a final step forward so that their bodies touch and he presses his cock against John's ass cheeks.

 

“Have to find out how far you got first,” Punk replies as he runs his hand through smooth skin until he meets John's hand which is wrapped around his cock. “Looks like you're already using yours,” Punk observes, wrapping his hand around Cena's.

 

“It _was_ a good match,” John replies, wiggling his hips until Punk's cock finds its way between John's ass cheeks.

 

Punk makes a pleased noise and thrusts his hips forward, cock sliding further between John's ass cheeks, down to his balls, and then back again, angling himself a bit further upwards so that the head of his cock catches on John's pucker.

 

John moans and Punk wraps his hand tighter around Cena's, moving both his and John's hand back and forth.

 

John assists him with the thrusting of his hips so that Punk's cock is catching his rim on every thrust but never applying enough pressure to breach him.

 

“Faster,” John requests and Punk complies.

 

John's breathing quickens, and shortly after so does Punk's.

 

“Hang on,” Punk prompts when Cena is beginning to chase his orgasm.

 

Punk unwraps his hand from around John's and takes a step back.

 

Cena honest to God whines, although he'll deny it if its ever brought up because it's just too embarrassing.

 

“Shh,” Punk shushes soothingly.

 

He slides his hands to John's hips and prompts John to take a step back first with one foot and then the other so that he has a balanced stance.

 

Then Punk steps to the side and lifts John's arm against the tiled wall so that he can fit himself between John and the wall.

 

“Hi,” Punk smiles, greeting the man as he comes face to face with him for the first time since he's walked into the shower cubicle.

 

“Hey,” John replies in a bit of an awkward tone.

 

Punk leans in, and down until he can suck at John's neck, only enough to pleasure but not bruise. Once he's done, he begins to lower, hands at John's hips to steady himself as he sucks at his breast bone and then above his belly button, before he drops to his knees and sucks a hickey in John's groin. When it's nice and red, standing out, and John drops a hand to Punk's chin to get him to let up, Punk focuses his attention on John's cock.

 

“The shower head,” Punk says.

 

And John moves it so that it isn't directly hitting Punk.

 

Punk breathes over the head, and then the rest of the length first, never touching skin, teasing John with what's to come.

 

“Tease,” John says good naturedly with a smile.

 

Punk then sticks his tongue out and licks a path from the inside of John's thigh, over his bollocks, up from the base of his hard cock with slow licks until he reaches the head which he laves in spit before pressing his tongue into the slit. He presses his tongue in, once, twice, uses his thumb on the frenulum to hold John's cock against his abdomen and then backs away completely with his mouth.

 

When he looks up at John, he sees that John is biting his lip, and Punk smiles, pleased with himself for the degree of want in John's expression.

 

“Please,” John asks with a raspy tone.

 

Punk makes a pleased noise, a shiver of pleasure running through his spine, and opens his mouth, head moving forward to take John's cock between his lips. He stops when he can feel it hitting the back of his throat, he closes his hand around the rest of the length, and pulls back with a suck, all the way up to the head where he licks and teases with his teeth. He takes in John's cock once more and sets up a slow rhythm as he coats John with a deliberate layer of saliva. Then he takes his hand off, and together with the hand at John's hips, runs them up John's stomach and chest, to his nipples where he rubs and squeezes.

 

John is quite sensitive there and after a few minutes he grabs Punk's wrists, pulling the hands away.

 

Punk takes John inside a little more as praise and John _must_ notice because he grabs tighter around Punk's wrists and puts them against the shower wall so that his arms are up straight, in a tight hold.

 

Punk moves his head forward, showing his appreciation as he pushes through until he can feel himself swallowing around John and his lips are touching the completely hairless skin of John's groin.

 

“Oh fuck,” John rasps, rooting his lower body in place as he fights not to thrust his hips.

 

Punk stays there for a couple more seconds, eyes locked on John's face who has his eyes scrunched and mouth opened in an 'o'. When Punk backs off he does it slowly, eyes closed as he swallows and keeps himself from gagging.

 

He drops a kiss on the head and when John opens his eyes he takes in John's length again, all the way.

 

John moans, hands tightening around Punk's wrists. “Gods,” he groans.

 

Punk stays, swallowing around John until he can feel the need to breathe.

 

When he backs off this time it's to nibble at the head.

 

He does it a few more times, swallowing John all the way in and backing off when he needs to breathe, and still John keeps his control of steel, rooted in his place as he refuses to give in to the want to move his hips.

 

Punk backs away once more but leaves his lips wrapped around the head of Cena's cock, tongue underneath and he too stays still, looking up at Cena and waiting.

 

When Punk is fighting with himself to take John back in, wanting to feel John inside his mouth again, Cena finally opens his eyes and begs, “Please,” voice broken and needy.

 

Punk opens his mouth, and lets Cena's cock go. He sits back on his shins, and moves back until the back of his head is against the wall. He lifts his chin up as he licks his lips. “How about you do some of the work?” he asks instead.

 

John's quiet for a moment before an unsure noise escapes him.

 

Punk clears his throat, and starts to think that perhaps that offer wasn't such a good idea.

 

“Yeah, hum, ok,” John answers.

 

He grabs both of Punk's wrists with one hand and brings the other down to his cock, positioning it on Punk's lips.

 

Punk opens his mouth and John slides in, and then stops halfway in.

 

Punk looks expectantly at him, and John slides further inside, slowly until he meets the back of Punk's throat.

 

He pulls back and thrusts in and out a few more times, slowly and never past the back of Punk's throat.

 

Finally, Punk has enough and pushes forward on one of John's forward thrusts, pushing John's cock past the tight muscles at the back of his throat, until he's got all of John's length inside his mouth. It's a bit fast and he doesn't actually have enough time to adjust which causes him to gag, prompting John to pull back and away immediately.

 

Punk coughs once, swallows and then moves his head forward until he can wrap his lips around the head of John's cock. He also wraps his teeth just behind the cock head closing them softly around John but enough to have a grip when he moves backwards until his head is back against the wall.

 

John brings up his free hand, biting on it as he keeps himself from moaning and also tries to regain some control of his mind again.

 

“Wait,” John finally says, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

 

Punk opens his mouth, releasing his hold but John stays inside still, doesn't pull back.

 

John brings his hand up to Punk's wrists, taking one in each hand again, before moving them up the wrists in order to hold Punk's hands, fingers interlacing between Punk's and grabbing his hands.

 

Punk's fingers come down as well, around John's hands as well.

 

“If you need me to stop, ease up, whatever, either open your hands or squeeze mine, okay?”

 

“Squeeze,” Punk chooses, speaking around the head of Cena's cock still resting on his tongue.

 

“Ok,” Cena agrees and then slips inside, slow again, but this time not stopping until Punk's lips touch the base of his cock, Punk moans in response, and John feels the vibration on his cock. “Gonna kill me,” John comments with a chuckle before he allows his hips to finally take control, chase after what feels good.

 

When Punk does indeed do something with his hands in order to get John's attention, it's to actually open one of his hands. It was supposed to be squeezing, but Punk is swallowing erratically around him so Cena immediately moves his hips back, slow so he doesn't hurt Punk but as quick as possible.

 

Punk pulls the hand he'd opened downwards and Cena lets go with both hands. One hand Punk releases but the other he holds tight to.

 

“You okay?” John asks.

 

Punk doesn't answer, looks pointedly at his free hand as he brings it down to his cock before he looks back up at John.

 

“Oh, right. Sou-should I continue?” he asks in an unsure tone as he thrusts his hips forward the tiniest bit, not even touching Punk, only to make clear what he means.

 

“What do you think?” Punk asks, and his voice is already completely wrecked. He stops holding tight to John's hand but still keeps it clasped, back to it's original hold so that John will feel him tighten Cena's hand if Punk requires him to ease up.

 

John nods, and moves forward, hesitant at first, but soon letting his hips take control once more as Punk moans around him. He can feel Punk follow the pace of his hips as he strokes his cock, speeding up when John does, slowing down when John slows down to watch Punk tortuously stroke his cock and squeezing the tip of his cock when John just stays lodged right inside Punk, up to the hilt.

 

“I'm close,” John warns.

 

Punk hums around him and swallows, beginning to struggle a bit as the need to inhale is becoming imminent.

 

“Fuck,” John moans. “Lemme stay just a bit longer? Please?”

 

Punk can't answer, but his eyes are starting to water from the strain, he loves it, and he really hates that he needs to breathe.

 

He opens his hand and John moves back. When the head of John's cock is on his tongue, Punk closes his fingers around Cena's hand again. But Cena doesn't notice it because he's still moving backwards.

 

Punk tightens his hand around Cena's and Cena says, “Sorry, sorry,” still backing off. But Punk squeezes tighter, pulling on John's hand, and then takes his own hand off his cock to grab John's ass cheek and push him forward, back inside Punk.

 

“Ok,” John blabbers.

 

Punk brings his hand back to his own cock, pumping fast, so very close to orgasm.

 

John stays, cutting off Punk's breathing, and Punk waits right until one of the last moments to open the hand he has clasped around John's hand.

 

John eases back, only far enough so that Punk can breath, take in a lungful of breath before Punk is squeezing his hand again. And the meaning has clearly changed even without them speaking, Punk opening his hand when he needs John to ease up so he can breathe and squeezing his hand when he's ready again.

 

John goes with it, follows Punk's instructions as Punk gives himself less time to breathe and consequently less time for John to feel his cock being swallowed, but it's ok, because he's so close.

 

And so is Punk, who is moaning, and has his eyes closed, constantly swallowing around John and trying to stay around John's cock for as long as he can.

 

John's sure Punk should be opening his hand, can hear him gurgling, and struggling against John's cock but he's tightly closing his hand around John's for John to _stay_ even though he's clearly got no air left in him.

 

John's about to pull back, regardless that Punk still thinks he can take it for longer but then Punk is moaning real loud around John, eyes scrunching as his back arches against the wall, and his body spasms right before Punk opens his hand.

 

John backs off, and as he looks down he can see ropes of semen still spilling out of Punk's cock even as he gasps, trying to suck in some air.

 

John brings down his free hand from against the wall where he had placed it when Punk had let it go so he could grab his cock, and brings it to his own cock, pumping to get himself over the edge, and then finally aiming downwards so that he doesn't come on Punk's face but instead adds on to the mess on Punk's stomach.

 

Punk opens his eyes, watches John as he finishes coming and then locks eyes with him when John opens his eyes.

 

“H-i,” Punk says again with a smile, but this time his voice is raspy, broken.

 

“Hey,” John replies once more, no longer embarrassed but with a massively sated smile on his face before he leans down and grabs Punk's face with one hand and then swoops him into a hungry kiss.

 


End file.
